Talk:Barney's Purple Fun!/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120310133745
Custom Barney Wiki Navigation Popular pages Custom Barney Home Videos We Can Play! Let's Go Places with Barney! Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Friends Forever Barney's Rainforest Adventure Custom Barney & Friends Season 7 Barney VHS We Can Play! Barney's Rainforest Adventure Barney's Animal Friends Meet BJ! Barney Says, "Please and Thank You" Barney's Friendship Day! Back to School! Barney Movie We Can Play! Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Barney's Animal Friends Letters and Numbers with Barney! Barney Says, "Please and Thank You" Moving and Grooving with Barney Peas in a Pod Community Recent blog posts Forum Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 17 Comments Barney's Purple Fun! Edit History Barney's Purple Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video released in June 2, 1992. Contents show 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Songs 4 End Credit Music 5 Trivia 6 Comments PlotEditBarney, Baby Bop, and the kids are doing some purple fun with their art teacher, Mr. Arty and their art mascot, Red. CastEditBarney (Voice: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Jenny Dempsey) Mr. Arty (Tom Kenny) Red (Carlos Alazraqui) Derek (Rickety Carter) Michael (Brain Eppes) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Tosha (Hope Cerventes) Min (Pia Manalo) Kathy (Lauren King) Wallace (Sean Gowers) Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) Marion (Michelle Montoya) SongsEditBarney Theme Song Let's Play Together Colors All Around The Barney Bag Painting the Shapes Hug a Color The Rainbow Song Simply and a Beautiful a Rainbow Squishy Medley: Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey/Squishy, Squashy, Washy Colors Make Me Happy Try and Try Again Everyone Is Special I Love You End Credit MusicEditLet's Play Together Hug a Color Painting the Shapes Simply and a Beautiful Rainbow TriviaEditBarney has his Season 1 voice and 1993 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and a 1993 costume. The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "Barney In Concert". The musical arrangements and background music used in this video were also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". This version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus" and "It's Time For Counting" and Barney's vocals from "Playing It Safe" on the first verse and Barney's vocals from "Home Sweet Homes" (high-pitched) and the kids' vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" on the second verse. During the end credits, Let's Play Together (the first verse) is the normal-pitch, Hug a Color is the normal-pitch (the second verse), Painting the Shapes (the second verse) is pitched down to -4 and Simply and a Beautiful Rainbow (the last verse) is pitched down to -4. This is the first Barney video to use the musical arrangements composed by David Wolf. Derek wears the same clothes in "Hi, Neighbor!". Michael wears the same clothes in "Let's Help Mother Goose". Tina wears the same clothes in "Down on Barney's Farm" and the same hairstyle in "Hop to It!". Tosha wears the same clothes in "Doctor Barney is Here!" and the same hairstyle in "Carnival of Numbers". Min wore the same clothes in "Playing it Safe" and the same hairstyle in "Caring Means Sharing". Kathy wore the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me" and the same hairstyle in "Rock with Barney". Wallace wore different clothes. This is Antonio's first appearance. This is also Marion's first appearance. Read moreBarney & Friends Season 4 was originally released Add a photo Cast Barney: Voice: Bob West Body: Dav Once Upon A Dino Tale (1998) ... Happy New Year Birthday Barney (2010) Add a photo Write the text of your article here!... Barney Waiting For Santa